A Suriel's tale
by Magdalena Ramsing
Summary: I found the Suriel a very exciting and stirring characther in the books. So this is the triology from the Suriel's POV.


The High Fae always boast of their ancient lore and traditions.  
Their long lives and history. For them to make admissions  
that our world didn't start with them is near impossible.  
I am one of the Suriel and they calls us horrible  
maybe to prentend it almost passable  
to acknowledge that my brethen is far older.  
To admit that we and others were before makes them smoulder.  
When the Cauldron created our world  
things found their way here as its powers swirled.  
Others were created here on and for this world.  
The Suriel were one of many but we keep a connection  
to the world. We moves freely as the wind in chosen direction.  
We walk as we wish through Courts and wards.  
The wind and earth tell us things  
and this can be coveted so it danger brings.  
High faeries tries to catch us with strings  
tempting us with ransoms of kings.  
There were no palaces or pretty Courts  
when we came so truly things of that sort  
means little. Sometimes a warm coat,  
a chicken or a tasty trout  
can be desired. Sometimes it is fun to gloat  
by being captured and close your mouth and throat.  
When the world was young the Fae  
worshiped these ancients low and high.  
Magic then shifted to the Fae and they added the High  
to their speccies's name. They thought they came first  
and some of the ancients was trapped or confined.  
Some were killed and other dimnished.  
The Prison was long before their rise  
even the Suriel can't clearly see who were wise  
to built it to confine some horrors who shouldn't be free.  
This world was always violent but we could see  
farway hope for a better world. We Suriel feel  
the deaths and know that a better world can be real.  
I don't know what was that small ember  
of hope is but always watch and remember.  
We Suriel dosen't make war and seldom kill.  
The Suriel are solitary and our knowledge has a bill  
as we are victims for traps from those who want answers.  
Our knowledge is not for those who chances  
no we Suriel are here for speccial circumstances.  
We see and we know but just in small glimpses  
we have and will wait for more countless eclipses.  
We have seen what this world can be  
so we wait and dream about a furture only we can see.

Eons passed and the first High Lord was crowned  
and the Courts were formed.  
A new sorts of speccies arrived  
calling themselves humans and they lived  
their lives with speed but joy and love.  
Sometimes wars and hate. The fae weren't above  
to try to claim them and lord over.  
We of the Suriel knew that here was the first spark  
for our world's changeover. A first small start.  
The High Fae were not kind masters  
and the human society suffered many disasters.  
Some territories made their slaves free  
and others continued to slaughter humans with glee.  
Human territories formed in safe lands  
and together under Queens they banded.  
Their cultures grew and evolved  
and some more pieces of the riddle of a better world solved.  
Somehow it would came from the humans  
but what we Suriel saw and felt was fluent.  
Some friendships and alliances were made  
and some political games played.  
One day I felt the urge to go north  
to the giant Night Court.  
The High Lord of Night had found his mate  
and we Suriel knew it had to do with the fate  
of our dream of a better world.  
Something powerful would come forth  
from that union. We asked the wind and earth  
and they whispered of the birth  
of the High Lord's Heir.  
We felt the answers in the air.  
He was to be the most powerful High Lord  
ever and there would never be another.  
The name Rhysand was chosen  
and we Suriel waited to see what would be woven.  
War errupted and raged for seven years  
the Loyalists lost and faeries from the south cleared.  
A giant Wall was built to cleave the world.  
This was not the furture we knew would  
unfurle. To humans and faeries seperate  
with such much un overcame hate.  
We of the Suriel watch and dream.  
Maybe others from us should learn?

So some long decades rolled past  
and the changes in the world were vast.  
The lesser faeries were amassed  
and pressed and harrased  
to make up for the missing humans as the new lowest cast.  
We Suriel couldn't pass the Wall but the wind and earth  
told us something was wating for the right time and its birth.  
Heir of Night Rhysand sought out the youngest  
scion of Spring who also their strongest.  
North stretched out a hand to South  
and it was treated uncouth.  
What happened was bloody murder  
and I saw how the High Lord of Spring was a herder  
and urged his sons to kill and slaughter  
a lovely innocent lady and her daughter.  
They wind called me North  
and I saw what this awful murders would bring forth.  
North retaliated and two High Lords died  
and their empty thrones were by remaining sons occupied.  
From that night it was deep hate beetween Night  
and Spring. Again I was called to watch to see so much blight.  
I saw two newly crowned High Lords and the Night's escape.  
The was now some sort connection beetween them  
that would matter but how was yet to come.  
After a decade I took a tour to the Illyrian steppes  
and saw Rhysand make a trap as complex  
as any I had yet fallen into. He wanted to trap me  
for answers but this was not the time to be.  
Each High Lord ruled his Court for centuries  
some did god and others bad but all thought enemies  
of each others. At last Hybern stirred  
and to us Suriels his plans aired  
as go back to the past as it was  
with no Treaty and no laws  
about treating humans correct and fair.  
He had planned long and it was to be an ugly affair.  
So his agents was dispatched  
and we Suriel knew and watched.  
The faeries called him old with some thousand years  
to him. But we Suriel knew his worldsight would bring tears  
for all. We were far older and knew better  
for we had dreamt and seen the world without fetters.  
So Amarantha came and trapped the High Lords  
and gave Tamlin a chanse to be free in damning words.  
And so he tried and tried but no success.  
For some vital ingredient was missing yet.

All of Prythain suffered for almost fifthy years  
and their lives were full of dread and fears.  
We Suriel felt each death and all suffering.  
The Spring's hope was guttering  
but the wind and earth told me to go South.  
I saw Tamlin leave his Court  
and travel in haste to the Wall.  
He went as a beast and brought a mare  
out to find a human woman to snare.  
I lurked around in the wood for three days  
and when he returned that girl had me agaze.  
She was starved and dressed in frayed clothes  
and Tamlin had made her doze  
under the whole journey. But how it shone  
her soul and inner strenght inside flesh and bone.  
Yes she was the key to our dream of a better world  
but the way to that would be painful and hard.  
I looked and looked and saw a lot of suprising things  
rubbing my gnarled hands at what she would bring.  
She stopped on the stairs posed for flight  
the female who was the mate of the High Lord of Night.  
Oh no she wasn't for Tamlin to marry and bear his heirs  
she was destined for starlight and grander affairs.  
I saw that she would somehow be changed  
and saw in the furture that Rhys would that arrange.  
She would soon seek me out for advice  
so my answers had to be very precise  
and the most important was stay with the High Lord.  
Which one she would find out later on her own accord.  
In to the house she went and I vanished  
using the abscense of servants to my advantage.  
I had to stay for some days  
until she sought me out and then on my way.  
The air and wind wouldn't call me away  
until the time was right. They didn't held sway  
over my travels but rather often gave a nugde.  
How often to listen and follow their advice I was the judge.  
I wonder why the High Lord of Spring never saw me.  
Why he never had tried to trap the Suriel and asked for the key  
to break the curse?  
I could have told him when and where to go.  
But he didn't no and so.  
Cauldron knew he needed help  
but he would try to solve it with was under his belt.

So the wind blew towards the birch grove  
and from somewhere faraway I smelt clove.  
It was time to prepare to be caught.  
Feyre had been instructed and did as taught  
with the rope snare and a dead chicken.  
Always chicken and never a goose but my steps quickened  
and I fell into the trap and gave a growl  
for keeping up the appearances and added a scowl.  
Feyre approached and asked if I was of the Suriel.  
I admitted it and played my part with relish.  
She then started to ask questions about Tamlin  
and I told her he was High Lord of Spring.  
When I called her Tamlin's human woman the ring  
of that wording had her frowning.  
Sometimes in the future there would be an accounting  
for that but not now. I gave her a quick history lesson  
about Hybern and the king. What she was destined  
for I wish to tell but not this time. Instead a quick  
listing of the seven Courts had to do with a flick  
at Night as last. And stay with the High Lord  
was said twice. I felt that we wasn't alone  
and almost let out a groan.  
Creatures of hate and rot. Suddenly four Nagas  
crept out from the woods. As unwelcome as rabid dogs  
they would kill her and inprison me.  
I told her to set me free  
and toward Tamlin's home flee.  
A last stay with the High Lord  
and I hoped she heeded my words.  
A bow string sang and an arrow  
loosened the rope and my eccape was narrow.  
I moved like a shadow in the wind  
a special female that freed me from the binds.  
Far from behind I heard running and growls  
as Tamlin came and made the Nagas howl.  
I flowed across the ground like my own shadow wind  
and smiled slightly at the thought who would find  
Feyre on Calanmai. So many many small step  
to go until our Suriel's dream project.  
I was glad to had met Feyre and she was kind  
and some of the furture was outlined.  
To see Feyre again was for later  
and then her need might be greater.  
This was now and that was then  
so only to wait and see when.  
It was time to head North  
and see if any brethen would come forth.  
It was long since I saw another Suriel  
but suddenly I wanted to be dual.

So the High Lord took back their power and Courts.  
There was much to rebuild and repairs of many sorts.  
Not only houses and their palaces  
but most of the serious damages  
had been done to flesh and mind  
of the people who had scars that helped them remind.  
Amarantha and her posionus Court  
and all horrors she had brought on Prythain.  
But people was happy and free  
and was building up a new world to be.  
The High Lord of Night might miss his mate  
as he tried to snare me to ask questions of her fate.  
Feyre had returned with Tamlin to Spring  
and the wind told me she was wearing his ring.  
The people dubbed her Feyre Cursebreaker  
and Tamlin acted as her caretaker.  
I sniffed around Spring a few times  
but seldom saw her but the signs  
I saw was alarming. There was guards  
around her and Tamlin acted towards  
her as she was a prisoner. She was pale  
and thin and looked really frail.  
She was not recovered and soon was her wedding  
but the wind whispered where it was heading.  
Rhysand came and called in his bargain  
interrupted the wedding to his first week gain.  
Feyre was returned and taken again after three weeks.  
Tamlin raged and put guards on her in heaps.  
A nasty priestess had arrived to  
and cooed about ceremonies and so.  
She scheemed and tainted and the Court didn't had a clue  
but I knew and saw what she was doing that screw.  
The daring Cursebreaker she tried to make a damsel  
with doe eyes and white hands. That gamble  
I couldn't dechiper but I knew someone able  
to help Feyre. So Tamlin locked her up  
and Rhysand staged a coup  
where Morrigan took her away.  
So Feyre returned to her true Court to stay.  
Rhysand would help her to heal  
in soul, heart and body that was for real.  
I stayed hidden and watched the aftermath  
in Spring. The terrors from Tamlin's wrath  
like killings of sentries and schemes  
to get Feyre back by any means.  
I longed for the crisp air of Winter  
so I moved between Court wards whitout any hinders.  
After some weeks I entered the North  
and watched the falling stars in stealth.  
Even a Suriel can like such things  
and the wind told me about signs  
about a mate falling in love with a High Lord  
and he was already floored.  
I travelled to the Steppes and spotted Rhysand and his mate  
calling forth magic in a clearing. She was doing great.  
The earth gave a small tremor and the wind  
whispered to stay near the kind  
Cursebreaker and our key to a better world.  
I knew to make it so she would give her word.

It was in the middle of the night and someone hurt its lord.  
His mate followed their trail and winnowed towards  
them. She killed them with relish  
and what they had done to Rhysand was hellish.  
Arrows with bloodbane and chains of faebane  
and they whipped him to make him feel pain.  
Feyre saved him but the posion was bad  
so the Cursebreaker with ironclad  
determiniation set out to a Suriel catch.  
She looked among the birches and chose a patch.  
Rope snares and a fine cloak for the Suriel to snatch.  
Of course I fell into the trap  
for she needed help and couldn't let any mishap  
come to her mate. I owed her for freeing me  
that first time. So she stepped around a tree  
with an arrow aimed. I greeted her with an observation  
of what wonderous changes that had happened to her station.  
Cursebreaker and High Fae. She said she had questions  
and I made of the numbers a suggestion.  
She wanted to know about the poison.  
It was bloodbane and her blod could stop its corrosion.  
Just a few mouths full and it would be gone  
her blood was rich with healing from the Lord of Dawn.  
Feyre freed me and I added to faster heal your mate  
let him chew on leaves from a plant and he will be all right.  
She fell silent and she hadn't known  
and all pretence had been blown.  
How can I be his mate she asked  
and I explained about she beeing made new and the contrast  
between Rhys and other High Lords. They were a match  
beeing unlike all others was a fair catch.  
She had many emotions running through her  
and I couldn't read them in that blur.  
She wanted to now if he had known long  
about the mating bond.  
I made my self ready to abscond  
when she told me she wanted to hear from Rhys's mouth  
the truth. She left and I headed South  
hoping that the High Lord of Night  
should be able to tell his mate the right  
answers. She was in a temper  
but the cure would make him better.  
I meandered between the border of Night and Day  
and after a week the news I heard was gay.  
They were mated and happy  
and their mating was slaphappy.  
I wondered if they knew it was Calanmai  
and maybe they made their own magic as they lie  
in that cozy cabin. A wind blowing far from South  
told me about something about their rite was uncouth.  
So the High Lord and his mate left for an Illyrian camp  
so he some mating agression could out stamp.  
Illyrian has little use for Suriel and we  
felt their camps better places could be.  
So the Night Court defended Velaris City of starlight  
against Hybern's ghastly troups and she did fight  
Feyre. Rhysand took her as his High Lady  
and of to Hybern to fight that malady.  
They went in and came out wounded  
The High Lady was not included  
for she went willingly back to Spring  
to gather information and take them down from within.  
Her two mortal sisters were thrown in the Cauldron  
and emerged as Fae and didn't thought that fortunate.  
So I decided to return to Spring  
someone needed to watch over things.

So the High Lady of the Night Court played Tamlin like a fiddle.  
Feyre charmed and schemed and was most ceartinly not idle.  
Ianthe couldn't keep up with her and Tamlin was blind?  
Feyre strived to protect Prythain and mankind.  
I saw the priestess once and that was unnerving  
as she wasn't good for my perserving.  
The High Lady was doing fine  
so I thought to do like some of mine  
favourite things and going to places I loved.  
We Suriel are older than the bones of the world and unloved.  
Feared for belonging only to ourselves  
as others by Court loyalty brand themselves.  
We walk as we please from Court and season  
and are solitary with good reason.  
The Suriel see and dream for our world  
and our hearts are big in a body so gnarled.  
I smelt the strawberries in Summer  
and snatched myself a hummer.  
To watch Autumn's forrest in splendor  
as I touched a burning leaf with tender  
long fingers. To see a Winter glacier  
shimmer in the sun. I was quite the wayfarer.  
All of Prythain except its cities I had seen  
countless times but I drank in every scene.  
The earth and wind whispered their news  
about Cauldron blessing and bruises.  
Her sisters were whispered of to  
as something new and what would they grow  
into? A trembling fawn with does eyes  
that could could act as spies  
and see through space and time.  
The wind whispered the word seer  
the first one in a long time to appear.  
A beautiful thief was the oldest  
with stolen mighty powers she was the coldest.  
Like their sister they were new  
and of needed changes were keys.  
Rhysand's second was Amren  
and she was a creature to make faeries run.  
I had never met her but she was not of this world  
but from a strange otherworld.  
She was much more than she looked  
and she was reading that ancient Book.  
Sometimes I had felt her presence  
and always kept a distance.  
But I felt the earth tremble and my spine tingle  
so I listened and knew it was a shingle.  
Then the High Lady left Spring in haste  
with lord Lucien to return to their mates.  
They was drugged with faebane and had no magic  
and yet left a wounded priestess and two dead Hyberns. Tragic  
oh no. The priestess was foul  
and the Hyberns like living ghouls.  
So I took a trek above the Middle  
to see splendid sunrises, sunsets and starry skies. Like a riddle  
it felt but to see all there was to preserve.  
I had seen all so many times but still again it had the nerve  
to feel new. My brethen called me the biggest dreamer  
of us all but there was this. If that made me a schemer  
so be it. My dream wasn't for me alone  
but for us all. The wind told me that Feyre was home  
with her family and High Lord  
and it sent the word to go South.  
So I went quickly and my robe was in tatters  
and not that such things matters.  
But in Spring wood I saw a cloak  
and picked it up and was snared and from an oak  
that awful Ianthe stepped and tittered.  
With silver bangles she was littered  
and she rather tackily glittered.  
Her eyes with distaste over me flittered  
and some Hybern guards aimed arrows.  
She waved them down and said with eyes narrow.  
Where is Feyre? I didn't open my mouth  
and she asked again. Why did the wind called me South?  
She told the guards to let me go?  
Why and what was this leading to?

I donned the cloak and left in haste  
and felt that all the cloth was laced  
with spells. It was a tracking spell  
and if I ever saw Feyre again a knell  
from a warning bell  
would be heard to tell  
where Feyre was. I left Spring for good  
moving swifly through the spring wood.  
I tried to cast of the cloak but the spells  
put on it made it a moving cell.  
It clunged to my frame  
and I knew Hybern for it was to blame.  
I moved quickly through the trees  
and let branches and twigs snag the frieze.  
When the cloak was teared to a hateful rag  
on me there would be no tag.  
The Spring Court collapsed from with in  
and the Hybern armada did begin  
an attack on Adriata in the Summer Court.  
Tarquin's forces were outnumbered and fell short  
against Hybern's military might.  
But the Illyrians swept in on orders from the Night  
and Hybern's attack was repelled  
and his soldiers was quelled.  
Many Summer Court faeries were felled  
but the bay was held.  
So they High Lords would try to meet  
to each others as allies greet.  
They managed to agree to meet in Dawn Court  
and for sure many things could an alliance thwart.  
I found a really thorny shrub of brambles  
and my unwanted cloak was soon in shambles.  
The rags still clung to my skin  
and I thought with anger that they wouldn't win.  
So the High Lords met and I felt the tremor  
as the wall was cleaved for ever.  
The king used the Cauldron and he was a wrecker  
of peace and hope of a better  
world. We Suriel held on to our dream  
and held our hope in the Prythian team.  
The High Lord's forces was amassed  
and the first battle passed.  
No words has heard from Spring or Atumn  
maybe their High Lords were rotten?  
The Night Court tried to warn the humans  
about the threat that was looming  
from the Hybern army. It wasn't well received  
and the trembling fawn's fiancee felt deceived.  
The second battle was won to  
but the uncertainty in the allied camp grew  
for were was the rest of his army  
and the Cauldron. I thought of that harpy  
Ianthe as two does eyes peered at me across  
the world. Feyre had sent her sister the seer  
to find me. The tracking spell was still in force  
and I cursed Ianthe but I knew my course.  
So I was out in the Middle  
and waited for the Cursebreaker to ask her riddle.  
It was a risk and I knew that my life  
in Ianthe's eyes was worth a knife  
in the back at best. But Feyre was kind  
and fought her fear  
and that made her dear.

So Feyre winnowed to the Middle  
and found me near the Weaver's cottage  
and to each other we payed homage.  
She asked about the king's army and Cauldron  
and listened to my answers with caution.  
I couldn't tell her all that she wanted to know  
but I could tell her about the beautiful thief could threw  
bones and stones on a map  
to the Cauldrons position trap.  
She asked about the book, the Carver  
and the Ouroboros Mirror. Feyre was an archer  
and she aimed herself like an arrow  
to find a small sliver of hope however narrow.  
The Court of Dreams was a fitting name  
for her Court and I which I was a member all the same.  
I gave her what advice I could  
and talked of allies and that she should  
stay with the High Lord.  
As I uttered that last word  
the Priestess sprung her trap  
and an ash arrow slammed into my chest as I gave a gasp.  
Ianthe was hear to Feyre kidnap  
with her two Hybern soilders.  
Feyre's magic was spent and she was left with exposure  
and Ianthe baited her. I told Feyre to run  
and as she ran for the cottage some plan was spun.  
The Priestess and her soilders gave chase  
and fired one more arrow just in case.  
I lay on the ground and smelt blood  
and felt it flowing out and mingle with the mud.  
So this was how my life was to end  
and after thousands of years I was to ascend  
into darkness and death.  
But my dream lived as I drew a shallow breath.  
Feyre returned and she cried  
as she knelt at my side and tried  
to heal me. I told her that it was to late  
and that I had known about I was bait.  
So I gave her the last message to the silvereyed messenger  
and hoped she was enough of a scholar  
to understand. Feyre thanked me and I said for the last time  
stay with the High Lord. I heard my death bell chime.  
Feyre stayed with me to the last  
and promised to do as I asked  
and leave the world a better place.  
She held my hand and wetted my chest with tears  
so with a friend at my side I ended my years.  
Feyre was kind and fought her fears  
and her promise like music to my ears.  
I knew sometings that would happen in the future  
and there was hope to nuture.  
I wished I had told her my name  
but it should have ended the same.  
So the High Lord of Day came  
and I got his cloak and he put my body aflame  
and it was gone. What is left of me is this tale  
of how a Suriel dreamt and played a game  
to make the dream come true.

God bye Suri.


End file.
